


Loyalty

by koalathebear



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: Book end/missing scene from 2.08 Pyre.  Conversation between Fred Johnson and Drummer.  Non-shippy.I was impressed by Drummer's loyalty to Fred even though he's an Earther and she's a Belter.  There wasthis sceneandthis scenethat really made me intrigued.





	

"Medic! Medic! Get over here!" she hears Holden shout as the breath rattles from her lungs and her hot, red blood pours from her belly, further drenching her already blood-stained uniform.

"Drummer first!" she hears Fred order even though he's lying face down on the ground, gasping for air and really in no position to be telling people what to do. It makes her smile on the inside even as she gulps for air and life from the mask that Holden has shoved over her face.

*

It doesn't hurt as much as it did when she finally opens her eyes. She knows where she is from the smell and the sounds. It's medbay. She's been here before. It's not the first time she's been shot, although it's the first time she's almost died saving Fred Johnson's life. Blood is being pumped into her veins and she can feel the flesh knitting as the damage to her body is repaired.

"Drummer." Fred's voice is deep and rich with its Earther tones. So very different from the staccato almost lilting cadence of Belter patois.

_People have died for me before, and by my hand as well. You may as well put the next one in me._

"You saved me after all," she points out, her smile wry and twisted. She'd heard his voice order Holden to give her medical treatment first.

He exhales, sorrow and regret in his eyes. "You don't blame me? That I'd have let you die rather than give them the codes?" he asks her bluntly. There's unspoken apology in his dark eyes. She's the daughter he never had, even though he'd never demean her by telling her as much.

His face is still slightly ashen, his fingers still red with her drying blood, although it's clear from the stains on his trousers that he's made an attempt to wipe his hands down.

"Stupid _tumang_ ," she mutters and her full lips twist again. "You give them the codes, sir - would have shot you myself... _kensst du?_ her smile is a wolfish snarl, lips drawn back slightly from her teeth. 

Fred holds up his hands in mock surrender. "Ah ... _kopeng mi_ ..." he replies even though he usually avoids speaking Creole with her. "You do understand me."

"Told Naomi Nagata - Fred Johnston is for the Belt... I believe it. We stop war between Mars and Earth today," she tells him fiercely.

He nods and reaches out, gripping her hand tightly. "Yes - but for how long? The idiots around us seem determined to kill one another. And in the end - the Belters lose."

She shakes her head. " _Sasa ke_ what your problem is?"

He nods. "Believe me, the list of my flaws is long."

"We did good today ... that's what counts." The missiles are safe.

"You scared the crap out of Alex Kamal back there when you shot Staz and Edin in the head."

"Traitors," she bites out, contempt in her voice. 

"Judge, jury and executioner, Drummer?" Fred asks her, no judgment or criticism in his voice.

"Better than they deserved," she says harshly, her face cold and furious. "They spilled our blood, betrayed us ... would have started war."

"I probably would have reached the same verdict," he reminded her.

Drummer shrugs. "Or you might have granted mercy. They deserved none. Don't preach to me Fred Johnson. You know what I am." Her voice is flat. 

He nods.

"Maybe you should shoot me, too," she suggests calmly. "I failed ... they compromised our security ... got into the command centre." There is a hint of self-loathing in her voice that he has never heard before.

"Don't blame yourself, Drummer. We are at war and the enemy is always difficult to see in times of war ..." His deep voice is firm, brace. Comforting.

"You should go rest," she tells him abruptly. "You look terrible."

"Soon," he promises her. "When I know you're all right." Before she can argue with him, he distracts her, updating her on the status of the refugees on Tycho, about Holden and he smiles inwardly when she snaps back into work mode. 

Over the years, others have tried to discredit her, make Fred question her loyalty. Fred would trust her with his life - and that of the galaxy.


End file.
